


Dog Kissing Booth

by sierraadeux



Series: companions through life [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing Booth, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierraadeux/pseuds/sierraadeux
Summary: When your boyfriend tears up while watching a Jenna Marbles video, there's really only one thing to do.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: companions through life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617661
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Dog Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> ok i PROMISE this is my last Valentine's Day fic this year!!!!!! this is really just a little drabble that i whipped up in half an hour if u have any complaints please direct them to dnp for being so disgustingly in love and making me feel things on days like today.

The one thing that gets frustrating about sharing space with someone for a decade is that surprises are few and far between. It’s not for lack of trying, and sometimes they really do catch each other off guard. But when Dan and Phil are basically able to read each other’s minds, freely use each other’s phones and computers, and spend ninety percent of their time together, it’s a whole entire _production_ to pull off a surprise. 

So when Phil is crying tears of joy into his cereal on Thursday morning while Jenna Marbles’s new video is playing on the television, and Phil proceeds to talk about how _cute_ it was for the next three hours, the idea that pops into Dan’s head seems impossible. There’s no way he could actually do it without Phil finding out, he knows they’re not leaving the house before tomorrow morning, he double checks the Google calendar with a pout on his face. 

But, hell, Dan’s feeling extra romantic and spontaneous for some reason. They don’t usually do things like this for each other on Valentine’s Day, so maybe even if the surprise is ruined, it’ll still make Phil at least giggle a bit. 

He ducks out of the house after lunch, clad in his running leggings, trainers, and Phil’s Nike hoodie - a quick kiss to Phil’s forehead as he passes him on the way out “ _feel like a run”_ being the little white lie of the day. 

Dan doesn’t go for a run though, instead racking up a disturbingly large charge on his card at the craft store. It only dawns on him on the car ride back - because he couldn’t fathom carrying the large bags all the way home - that Phil absolutely can see his charges. He says a silent prayer that Phil is being lazy today, and doesn’t check their banking notifications. 

Dan wonders why they must live such a disgustingly entwined life as he picks up Phil’s favorite candy from the corner store before heading back home. 

“Phil?” Dan calls from the front door. He hears a muffled “ _Yeah?”,_ probably from another floor, in response. 

“Don’t come down here until I say you can!” Dan shouts before setting his bags down and kicking off his shoes, debating where the hell he’s going to stash all of this stuff for the time being. 

“Dan you know I’ll kill flowers if you got me them!” Phil calls back, laughter in his voice. Dan just rolls his eyes, settling on stuffing the bags into the front closet before running up the stairs to accost his boyfriend with kisses. 

Just as a preview, of course. 

One good thing about years and years of insomnia coming and going, is that Phil’s used to Dan’s late hours. He still will pout, more concerned about Dan’s sleep in that sweet, caring way that he is, but it never raises suspicion when Dan rolls out of bed in the wee hours of the night. If anything, Phil just thinks Dan is heading off to the lounge to watch a show or scroll Wikipedia so he doesn’t wake Phil with the lights or his mumbling to himself. 

It’s the perfect cover-up. 

Dan ends up crafting until the sun starts to rise. It’s fun though, he enjoys himself as he paints and burns himself on the hot glue gun a few times, and he makes a mental note to do crafts more often. When he’s finished, he surveys his masterpiece set up on their dining table with his hands on his hips - it almost looks identical to Jenna’s, he’ll have to send her a message later, thank her for such a surprisingly easy to follow video.

Dan washes the glitter off of his hands, and the few pink paint splotches above his eyebrow, and carefully crawls back into bed. Phil doesn’t wake, only rolling over to settle his head back on Dan’s chest, and Dan is quick to fall asleep with his lips tugged up into a soft smile. 

When he wakes the next morning - or well, the same morning, a few hours later - and Phil’s still softly snoring next to him, Dan smiles even wider. 

He’s actually gotten away with a surprise for once, he feels absolutely giddy with it. Dan rolls over and kisses Phil’s pouty, sleepy lips. He gets pulled in closer in response, a low hum from Phil’s throat as he tries to pull Dan into another kiss. 

“Hm,” Dan wiggles out of Phil’s grasp, “gonna make coffee, but you don’t get it in bed.” 

Phil whines, his pout growing adorably bigger but he doesn’t open his eyes. He looks like he’s actively squeezing them shut, it’s so fucking cute. “But it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Don’t be lazy,” Dan pats at Phil’s head before rolling out of bed. There’s a lot of protest coming from Phil in the form of sleepy whiny groans, but Dan makes his way out of the room without letting into temptation. 

He knows he has a few minutes to _actually_ make coffee before Phil gets up, so he does. Dan carries their coffees over to the dining table and sets Phil’s out in front of the booth before sliding into the chair behind it, leaning back and sipping at his own coffee until he hears footsteps creaking from their bedroom. 

“I can’t believe you made me get u-” Phil’s gravelly whine is stopped short when he steps into the room and sees Dan’s set up. 

Dan still hasn’t opened the blinds in the flat, the morning light only peeking through in a warm glow, so he’s fully illuminated by the twinkle lights that he’s taped to the foam board. He’s leaned forward in the cut out in the middle, his head in his hands with a shit-eating grin on his face. One of the ‘S’ foam letters in ‘KISSING BOOTH’ is starting to come loose from Dan’s hasty craftwork, and he’s got impressively messy bedhead, but Phil’s face lights up anyways. His blue eyes going big and _soft_ and his bottom lip wobbling a bit. 

“Candy for a kiss?” Dan says when Phil slides into the chair across from the booth, pulling one of his hands away from his face to pluck out a candy from the bag next to him. He waves it in front of Phil’s face as he makes a show out of puckering his lips. They both burst into laughter, it filling the apartment and probably pissing off their neighbors.

Phil leans forward and their teeth clack together, which only makes them laugh more, and he snatches the chocolate from Dan’s hand. 

“I can’t believe you,” Phil shakes his head against Dan’s forehead when they part. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Dan smiles, there’s a crinkling sound as he pats at the bag of candy behind the booth with him. “I’ve got about a hundred of these and my boss says I have to sell all my stock before lunch, so you better start paying up. Lest you want me to loose my job,” he says with a smirk. 

Phil barks out a laugh, but leans forward to kiss Dan again - this time it’s more lips on lips instead of exchanging breathy laughter and bumping teeth. 

“You have coffee breath,” Phil hums against Dan’s mouth. 

Dan scrunches his nose, leaning forward to steal another kiss. “You have morning breath.” 

“Nasty.” 

Dan flings two more chocolates through the booth at Phil. 

“Gross.” 

Phil grabs at the front of Dan’s tee shirt when he kisses him again, running his tongue along Dan’s bottom lip, Dan absolutely melts into it. 

“I love you,” Phil says sometime after Dan’s stopped counting kisses. His bag is about half full now, their coffees gone cold, and Phil’s managed an impressively large pile of sweets on his side of the booth. 

“Love you.” Dan smiles, inwardly patting himself on the back for managing to pull off such a last minute surprise. 

“Next year can you get me a dog though?” 

“Phiw,” Dan groans, but Phil kisses the whine right from his mouth, snaking his hand through the cut-out to grab a piece of chocolate for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My other vday fics:  
> [catboys and spacemen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720270)  
> [101 dalmations rip off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659694)


End file.
